Frozen (my version)
by StarSapphireAndHalJordan
Summary: These are the changes I would make to the movie and it's rated a bit older rating. Please review!
1. Ice castle part 1

Ch1. The Ice Castle- with Anna/Kristof/Olaf.

* * *

Anna had never been so amazed in her life. "Wow" was all she could say. "I am going in with you" Anna shook her head no " I am going in alone. She's my sister" Kristof growled in defeat. Anna walked in and was even more amazed. "Elsa!" she yelled. "Anna what are you doing here?!" Elsa gasped in surprise. Anna stared at her sister. "You look gorgeous" stated Anna. "Why thank you! Now you need to go!" Anna gasped in disbelief. "I will not!" Elsa started going up the stairs. "Anna you need to leave so I don't-." she choked on the last word "don't what? See me? Care about me?! What is it?!" Elsa turned to her sister her face red. " So I don't hurt you again! Now leave!" and with that Elsa made an ice creature to shoo Anna away.


	2. Ice castle part 2

Ch2. The Ice Palace- Hans/Guards

* * *

Hans and a few guards came upon the north mountain. "Remember we are her for princess Anna. No harm is to come to the queen!" As he said the two guards of the duke look and smirk at each other. As they were about to climb the gracefully made ice stairs Marshmallow awakes and attacks the group. Marshmallow threw a gigantic snowball at the duke's guards. As they slammed into a snow pile they saw the queen retreat inside and ran after her. After Hans was slammed into the ground he looked up to see the guards running after the queen. He cuts off Marshmallow's leg and goes after the guards.

The guards found the queen running up the stairs " After her" one yelled. She yells "Get away from me!" She was now by the balcony area. One guard shot at her but she shielded it with her powers. They circled around her. She trapped both of them ready to kill them, but Hans came in. "Elsa stop don't be the monster they think you are!" She stopped and turned to him. One of the guards shot at her again and got her shoulder. She whimpered in pain. The other was trying to get her in the heart, but Hans knocked their hand up and hit the chandelier. Elsa tried to run, but tripped over her feet right by where the deadliest part was. She was hit in the head with a chinch of ice. Everything went black for Elsa. Hans went to her side as fast as he could. He had held her in his arms while riding back to Arendel.


	3. Prison

Ch.3- the prison- Hans/Elsa

* * *

Elsa awoke with a headache. "Ugh!" she groaned. She got up only to be restrained by chains. She flinched as the door unlocked. "Elsa! You're awake! Are you okay?" Hans asked check her head wich had stitches. "Y-y-yes." she said shakily. "Just lay down and relax." he said trying to ease her mind. "Where's Anna?" Elsa whispered. " I haven't seen her." He said sadly." I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Hans said his head down. "What do you mean?!" Elsa asked scared. "This" he said as he began kissing her. He then proceeded to rape her. "Stop please." Elsa said with tears streaming down her face. when he stopped. He put her clothing back on. " I need it to look like I killed you without actually killing you." She gasped as he turned her on her stomach." I am truly sorry for what I am about to do." He said as he took out a pocket knife and putting big gashes on her back. He left her alone to announce 'the queen's death'. Elsa is lying on the bed shaking. Her back is bleeding bad and is in a lot of pain. She realized the shackles that held her captive were able to be broke. She pulled with all her might to break through. The cuffs broke and she froze the wall to break through it. She ran into it after freezing it. Then she rant to frozen water.


	4. River thingy

Ch.4- The river thingy- Elsa/Hans/Anna/Kristof/Olaf

* * *

She couldn't control it she was too scared. "Elsa!" The name was lost in the blizzard. "Kristof we need to find her!" Anna said to her companion. "Yes Sir!" Kristof said. Elsa kept running but tripped over her feet. Cruse those high heels. She took them off and started running again only she ran in too Hans. She screamed in horror. "GET AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!" She screamed. Anna heard this and ran in that direction. "Elsa, wait" he tried to grab her but tripped her. He heard a noise and drew his sword to protect the one he loved. The duke came up behind him and snatched Han's sword. the duke drove the sword through Elsa back, twisted it, and pulled it out. Anna saw all of this. "No!" She screamed whispered. Elsa just screamed in agony. Anna saw her sister bleeding and crying. She grabbed Kristof's arm and ran over to Elsa. Anna was crying a river. Her only family dying in her arms. Hans took care of the duke and picked up Elsa. He carried her to the hospital. The enteral winter was turning back to summer. Elsa was so weak she just saw Hans's face. Tear-stained. Then nothing. Her bleeding increasing.


	5. Hospital

Ch.5-hospital-Elsa/Hans/Olaf/a small Marshmallow.

* * *

"She'll be okay right?" Olaf asked "I'll be fine Olaf." Elsa whispered."Don't die on me Elsa.I love you!" "I love you too Hans." A small smile crept upon her face. As they were running Marshmallow grabbed them up to get them there faster. With the wave of her hand Elsa created two cloud flurries. One for each snow creature. Olaf snuggled up to Elsa and she smiled. "Elsa were almost there! Stay awake!" Hand ordered. "Yes sir!" She saluted. That's when Hans noticed Elsa's hair changing colors. "No!" He muttered under his breath. He held her tight. "Elsa, you know I only did those things to protect you. Right?" She smiled "I do know." She started yawning. As soon as they got to the hospital he held Elsa in his arms and jumped off Marshmallow. He ran in and said "Anyone please help! She's dying!" He pleaded as her body started to feel lifeless. "Who's here- oh my what happened to her?!" the nurse asked worried. "No time help her she's dying!" "we will do what we can. Follow me." She started walking to a back room. "Put her here. Now you need to leave while we operate." Hans nodded his head and went to the waiting room.


	6. Waiting room

Ch.6-waiting room- Anna/Elsa/Hans/Kristof/Marshmallow/Olaf

* * *

All Anna could do was sit and wait. She couldn't just sit and wait to hear if her sister will make it. "I hope she feels better!" exclaimed Olaf. He though she was just ill nothing more nothing less. "me too Olaf" Hans said. "Anna are you okay?" Kristof asked. All you could hear were her sobs."no! I am not okay. For all I know Elsa could be dead." Anna practically yelled. "the party waiting for Elsa you may now see her!" Anna practically jumped out her chair to see her sister. When Anna got to Elsa's room she opened the door to see her sister sitting up awake and stretching only to lay back down and whimper in pain. "Elsa you're okay!" Anna exclaimed and gave her sister a big hug but stopped when her sister whimpered in pain. "Oh! Sorry!" Anna sheepishly smiled. "Where's Hans and Olaf and Marshmallow?" Elsa asked worriedly. "They're conning sis!" Anna asserd her sister. "So you saw the whole thing didn't you?" Elsa asked nervously hoping her sister would say no. "Yes I did." Elsa was about say something when everyone came and gave hr big group hug. Only to accidently put her in more pain. Hans rubbed his bare hands against Elsa's face. Then he kissed her. Anna stared in shock. Eyes as wide as tire. "That make this a lot I love Kristof not you." Anna smiled nervously. "so be it Anna I'm in love with Elsa." Hans kissed Elsa again only to be interrupted by Olaf jumping on Elsa's stomach. "Ofh." was all Elsa said before Olaf gave her tons of warm hugs. Then Marshmallow came in and just simply patted her head. She looked up and beamed with joy at the snow guardian.


	7. Hospital room

Ch.7-hospital room-Elsa/Marshmallow/Olaf

* * *

"We will watch over her with our lives!" exclaimed Olaf. "We will be back soon! Make sure she rests a lot." Hans commanded. "Sir yes sir." Olaf said. "Shhhhh" everyone exclaimed Olaf was gonna wake Elsa up.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

* * *

Elsa woke up yawning and stretching.'Ow my side' she thought to herself. "Olaf, Marshmallow. Any one here." Elsa whispered. "Hiya!" Olaf exclaimed while jumping on her stomach. "Ola-af ple-ease sto-op jump-ping on me." Elsa said/pleaded. "Oh sorry." He smiled that smile of his. She could never stay mad at him. "It's okay," Elsa beamed "where is everyone." Curiosity getting the best of her. "To the castle to for some reason." He said naturally. "I know Hans said not to say anything about it but." Olaf said dragging on. "But what?" She asked sweetly. "the enteral winter is over and you have a red streak in your hair." Elsa was okay on both parts. "Well if you don't mind I'm gonna take a bath." Elsa said getting up. "You can't! You need to rest!" Olaf exclaimed. "I can rest while taking a bath! You're silly." Elsa giggled. "You wanna take one too?" She asked nicely. "Sure!" Olaf beamed. " Just wait a sec while I get it ready" Elsa smiled. As she went to the tub to get it ready she was pulled into a big hug. "Marshmallow!" Elsa beamed. She broke free from the hug and turned on the water on the warmest setting. She put some soap in there. "You coming Olaf?" Elsa asked while taking off her clothes and getting in the water. "I'm here!" he said climbing in. "ooo it's warm! I like it." "Me too Olaf." Elsa turned off the water and sat there relaxing. Olaf just laying on Elsa's stomach. She soon fell asleep in the bathtub.


	8. The bathroom

Ch.8-the bathroom-Elsa/Olaf/Anna

* * *

"Ahh so relaxing!" Olaf said. "Agreed" Elsa yawned. "Don't people usually wash their hair while taking a bath?" Olaf questioned. Elsa had to think hard about this. "Some people do. I guess I'm one of them." she smiled sheepishly. "Ohh can I wash your hair?Since I don't really have any! " Olaf asked excitedly. Elsa really was surprised by his question. Reminding her of a little Anna and little herself taking baths together. "Um... Sure." She said not wanting to say no the snowman. "Just let me get my hair wet." "okay!" Was the reply. To be honest Elsa had fallen asleep while the snowman was having fun washing her hair.

* * *

**4 Hours later.**

* * *

Elsa was awaken by a knock at the door. "Elsa can I come in." Anna questioned. "um...sure." Elsa said nervously. Anna came in and shut the door. "Care to tell me why you've been in here for hours?" Anna asked sassy. "Well... I came to take a bath and fell asleep." Elsa stated plainly. "Fine. Now get ready to leave. You're leaving this hospital." Anna said defeated. "Okay." and with that Anna left and Elsa got ready to leave.


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note- Me/Elsa

* * *

Hey guys SSXHJ here and I won't update for a bit for the following reasons

•School

•Touturing

•Baby Siting

•Writers block

•Other stories

•sickness

Elsa: aw come on it ain't that bad.

Me:yes it is now goodbye!?

Elsa: Fine ?


End file.
